The Ninja Club
by ParalysedBreeze
Summary: Based on the movie The Breakfast Club. Don't have to see the movie to understand, it's a stand alone. (Glacier, Greenflame, Jaya, little bit of Pixal x Skylor if you really look for it. So Skixal? Pixlor?)
1. Prologue

**\- The Ninja Club -**

'Saturday, March 24, 1984.

Elementum High School, Elemen, Ninjago.

Dear Mr. Wu,

We accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention for whatever it was that we did wrong. What we did was wrong... But we think you're crazy to make us write this essay telling you who we think we are.

Why do you care?

You see us as you want to see us. In the simplest terms and the most convenient definitions; you see us as a brain, an athelete, a mute, a queen, a prince, an observer and a couple of criminals. Correct? That's the way we saw each other at seven o'clock this morning.

We were brainwashed.'


	2. Chapter One

**\- Walrus -**

A sleek car halted outside the main doors of the school, the passengers didn't breathe a word as the youngest of the three collected his lunch bag. The blonde got out of his car in a hazardous manner, and he didn't need to turn around to know his parents didn't approve of that stupid action. He closed the door firmly, straightened the button down he wore and brushed off his pants. The car drove away without another word and he covered up how much that had affected him with an upturned nose.

A large van parked up the curb, the passengers rocked it precariously from inside. When the door slid open, a rowdy bunch could be seen behind a tired platinum blonde. He ducked his head to get out and slammed it shut to the crowd of children, navigating silently to the driver's window. A woman leaned out with a large smile, saying something encouraging to her son. She never did finish as one of his siblings grabbed her hair to distract her. She turned around to bark at the annoying kid, and the blonde wasn't too hurt by her actions. He only lowered his gaze and shoved his hands into his pockets, heading inside.

Two parents were talking fluently in an unknown language, chatting with their daughter who nodded every now and then. She didn't mind that other's couldn't make anything out, in fact, she embraced it, joining in the conversation with the same language. She walked away with one last shout of goodbye, the two smiling at their daughter before driving away.

The loud noise of an engine ripped through the chatter, making everyone raise their voices to talk over it. A shiny black motorcycle came into view, skidding across the grass in front of the building, uprooting most of it and spraying dirt everywhere. The girl, who had her arms around the other, laughed in glee, releasing him and pulling off the helmet. The brother and sister cheered as loud as the engine about the thrill, trading high-fives with each other as they dismounted and hooked up their helmets. They carelessly left the bike on the lawn without a second thought.

A brunette leaned on the window of the passenger's seat, saying goodbye to his father with a smile. His muscular arms held him up on the window's edge and he nodded to the words of encouragement. They said their farewells and the car drove off.

Lastly, a cherry red Ferrari purred as it drove up the street, smoothly parking up to the curb. A girl with flaming red hair stepped out with glamorous accessories, not bothering with traditions and leaving her parents behind without a care. She strutted on a pair of red heels, a dangerous yet pretty smirk on her painted lips.

They all wanted to get this over with.

\--

 _Coleman Terrace Hence-Brookstone_

Cole noted the six tables in two rows of three, the people who were there already claiming a spot in each. A golden blonde was at the front table with a flaming redhead, a ginger-brunette behind them and a snow-haired girl with a straight back at the end table. Cole took a seat in the front table of the empty row, placing his lunch bag on the floor and fixing his seat, the library in total silence.

Well, only until they walked in.

Two siblings, chatted loudly as they strolled in, the boy picking up stuff on the checkout desk as the girl popped some gum she had blown into a bubble. At this point, everyone watched them with an annoyed expression, already knowing the two trouble maker's reputations. The raven-haired girl stopped in front of the ginger-brunette, sending him a pointed look which made him reluctantly gather his own lunch bag and move to the table beside it. The two sat down with a bump and the girl swung her legs onto the other's lap, lounging on her chair.

Someone new walked in, a platinum blonde teen with bright blue eyes, him pausing at the front of everyone's redirected attention. He ducked his head and went around everyone to the empty table in the back, settling down with his gaze to the floor. Cole finished his observations and turned to the front just as an older man walked in, a stack of papers clutched in his hand. He gave one look at everyone and scoffed.

"Well, well, here we are. I want to congratulate you for being on time." The man gives everyone a dirty look, directing it at the golden blonde when he raises his hand carelessly, not waiting for a response and just talking.

"Excuse me, sir, I think there's been a mistake. I know it's detention, but I don't think I belong in here with..." He looked around, judging everyone.

The man rolled his eyes, silencing the boy with his hand. "Shut up. All of you, it is seven-oh-six. You have exactly eight hours and fifty-four minutes to think about why you're here, and to ponder the error of your ways." He starts to pace down the rows, giving everyone a stare in turn. "And, no, you may not talk. You will not move from these seats. And absolutely no falling asleep. Alright, people?" He turned around to walk to the front, showing off the papers in his hand. "We're gonna try something a little different today. We are going to write an essay, no less than a thousand words, describing to me who you think you are."

The bad boy scoffed. "Are you serious?"

The man wisely ignored the teen and passed out paper and pencils to everyone, being extra harsh to the two troublemakers. "When I say essay, I mean essay. I do not mean a single word repeated a thousand times, yeah? Is that clear, Smiths?"

The girl gave a sinister smile. "Crystal."

"Good. Maybe you'll learn a little something about yourself. Maybe you'll even decide whether or not you'll care to return."

The ginger-brunette raised his hand before timidly standing up to be more visible to the teacher. "I can, uh... I can answer that right now, sir. That'd be 'No,' definite no for me. Because uh-"

"Sit down Walker."

"Yes, sir."

"You will address me as Mr Garmadon. My office is right across that hall. Any monkey business is ill-advised. Any questions?" Mr Garmadon looked around at the group, most just fiddling with pencils, bags and the likes.

But the troublesome boy put his hand up. "Yeah, I got a question." He let Mr Garmadon look at him suspiciously as he continued on. "What kind of lotion do you use? 'Cause I'm digging the whole old and wrinkly vibe."

"I'll give you the answer to that question next Saturday. Don't mess with the bull, young man, you'll get the horns." Mr Garmadon left out the door, disappearing from view, although Cole knew he would be just across the hall in his office. Everyone shuffled to work, pulling papers closer, picking up pencils etc.

Except, of course, the siblings.

"Mr Garmadon, what a stupid name." The brother scoffed and the sister snickered, tapping her pencil to an unknown beat on her leg.

"That joke with the lotion, oh man." She grinned wickedly. "I've been waiting for you to use that for ages." The two stopped their talking when Mr Garmadon leaned out from the office, giving them the stink eye from across the hall. Cole went back to brainstorming 'what he was' before frowning at the quiet voice coming from the ginger-brunette behind him.

"Who do I think I am? Who are you? Who are you?" Cole looked over his shoulder in time to see the teen attach his pen to his bottom lip, opening and closing his mouth. "I am a walrus." He stopped when he saw the look of utter confusion coming from the siblings. He laughs quietly and takes the pen out of his mouth, completely embarrassed. The sister then goes to take her jacket off, but the ginger-brunette had the same idea, both stopping when they see the synchronised movement. She continues with a glare and he widens his eyes at it. He then fakes a shiver to put his jacket back on with an uncomfortable shuffle.

This was going to be a long day.


End file.
